Matthew Eades
Matthew Eades (commonly known as "Matt" or simply "Eades") is one of the two original hosts, along with Oliver, and the current main host of the ManaTank Podcast. Matt is known for his love for Minerva's Den and hatred for many, MANY things. Podcast Bio Matt started out in Angsty Studios in 2008 with Oliver doing a very simple version of what the podcast is today. The Angsty Podcast was originally very short, running around 30 minutes to just below an hour long, but would eventually reach the near 2 hour mark. The podcast would also happen fairly sporadically, with an actual time and date for recording being nonexistent. At this time, the main topics of discussion were games, machinima, and movies, and they would get very little into their personal lives. Eventually, Matt and Oliver would introduce a new host, Craig Kesicke, a very eccentric individual, and the addition of Max Gonzalez would soon follow. After some time, the crew switched over to Virtual Flicks early 2011. VF would last very short and at the end of it, Craig was dropped from the group and Kevin Beier would be added on as the crew moved over to Gamer Gaia , where they would meet Eric Pederson. After the switch to Gamer Gaia, the crew would stop talking about machinima and movies, and switched to the format we have today (games played/personal stuff -> new releases -> news -> e-mails). Alas, Matt and the crew would stick with Gamer Gaia for a very short time and switched over to Mana Tank. Late-2011, Max left and Eric was taken in as the fourth host of the ManaTank Podcast. In June of 2012, Matt, Eric, and two of Eric's friends, Ben and Aron went to E3, where Matt had his fair share of interesting moments (described below in the Trivia section). On the April 22, 2013 episode of the MTP, Matt announced that he would be moving to Grande Prairie for an internship in radio, this in turn causing the podcast to be put on hiatus for about 4 months. Trivia/Stuff About Matt's Life Eades is from Sherwood Park, Alberta, Canada, a suburb of Edmonton. Eades is currently 21 years old. Eades was born on May 23, 1991. Eades' first job was at an Italian restaurant, East Side Mario's. Eades goes to the Northern Alberta Institute of Technolgy. Eades has known Oliver since he(Eades) was a teenager. Eades is currently single. From 2008-late 2011, the podcast was recorded in Eades' room. Eades loves to oppose anything Eric stands for. Eades was once nicknamed "The big dog, the hizzy, MLGizzy." This name came about due to Eades commenting on the fact that cool kids these days tend to put "izzy" at the end of words. The name was then ridiculed because of the name sounding like "jizzy". Eades once said he had to take an MLPee. He claimed no one could ever let him live that down. Eades is a massive Metal Gear fan. Some of Eades' other favorite games include Bioshock, Asura's Wrath, The Walking Dead, League of Legends, and the Mass Effect games. Eades used to make machinimas, like The Wrong Lot. Arriving at the LA airport for E3, Eades was actually lost and had no way to contact Eric and had to bum around for change to use a payphone. Eades currently lives in a house with his parents and his younger sister. Eades has a younger brother. Eades was on Bioware's QA team for Dragon Age 2 for a short time. Eades drives a Chevy Malibu. Eades claims his sister is a bitch. Eades' favorite genre of music is classic rock. Many people have commented on his faceshot for his twitter profile saying that it makes him look like a serial killer. Eades commonly says "TIME FOR BED". This spawned from him finding it humorous that in Max Payne 3, Max downed a glass of scotch and painkillers, then threw up in the sink, then said "Time for bed" without cleaning anything up. Eades once had a pound of bacon for breakfast. Eades passionately hates the band, "Mother Mother." Eades has a love for lithographs. Eades once went to a movie theatre, drunk and underage mind you, with some co-workers from East Side Mario's (excluding Swag) and threw up in the aisle of the movie theatre. Eades also coined the phrase "Leggy," which was an "abbreviation" for legit, which itself was an abbreviation for legitimate. Eades once said that he could "smoke a stick of butter" in a past Creature Talk, a reference to The Simpsons. Eades once yelled at his entire class at his radio college for being too rowdy when he was trying to record a voice demo. He also "slammed a door off the hinges" and called a fellow classmate out for telling him he didn't have to be so rude after Matt stormed into the lounge the kids were in and told them to "SHUT THE FUCK UP" and went back to record the track. Eades used to be a husky man, but went on a very salad-centric diet and lost a good amount of weight. Category:Hosts